The Last Stand
The Last Stand is the Final Episode of Will 10. Plot Summary Continuation ofTo the Extreme. Plot (Paradox): Previously on Will 10 Flashback Eon Fires a temporal beam. (Trialphos, punching Eon): NO!!!! Will Runs to Impactor, (Impactor): I-I should.... Should have known.... Trialphos runs up to Impactor. (Impactor): Trialphos, Tell your brother what I told you, Take Down Eon. Will Levin, young Will Levin, it certainly has been fun. Impactor Turns to Dust. (Eon):I need the Megamatrix Core. Will Pushes a button on the Megamatrix and the core pops out. Will Takes it and tosses it to Eon. (Will): now release my friends, (Eon): Oh I lied, I'm not gonna release them. Theme Song (Will): WE HAD A DEAL EON! Eon Binds Will and Trialphos’ hands with time cuffs. (Eon): Not any more. Eon un-covers a machine, (Eon): You like this? Will starts to absorb the time energy. (Trailphos, whispering): No Will, you know what will happen. Eon is still rambling on about the machine. (Will, whispering): I have no other choice. (Eon): But With this Core, Eon inserts the megamatrix core into a slot in the machine. The Machine Activates. (Eon): With this core, Time will Be MINE! Unfortunately I need another component. Albedo and the Clones appear and hand Eon the pieces of the Map of Infinity, and Eon Places them in Co-responding ports. (Trialphos): Wait Eon! NO YOU CAN’T! The Machine unlocks and emits a yellow light. (Trialphos): NO! The yellow light flows into Eon And Eon turns yellow. (Eon):The Time Entity is now under my control! Will Continues absorbing the Time Cuffs. (Trialphos): Will No! (Will): I Have no other Choice! Will turns into a being made entirely of time. (Eon): With this Power I Can- Oh, look at you Will, what is this? (Will): I don’t know, never done it before. Will fires a beam at eon, and eon absorbs it. (Will): Ok, well that didn’t work. Eon blasts a hole through the door and walks out. Will is admiring himself. (Will): This is kind of cool, I like thi- (Trialphos): WILL! UNBOND ME! (Will): oh yeah, Will absorbs the time cuffs bonding Trialphos. (Will): Let’s go! Will runs in the opposite direction as trialphos. Pause. Will runs the other way. (Will): I knew that... Will and Trialphos come across Eon’s charred body. (Trialphos): yeah, this is not good, I assumed this would happen. (Will): Assumed what? (Trialphos): Nothing can hold the Time Entity. Anything that tries, well, Trialphos points to Eon’s body (Trialphos): that happens. (Will): oh, well we’re done here. (Trialphos): no we’re not, The Time Entity is still out there, somewhere. The Time Entity, appears out of nowhere (Will): There it is, Hi Entity!!! (Trialphos): It doesn’t speak. (Entity)..... (Will): You’re Right (Entity): You’re Right (Trialphos): or maby not. (Entity): maby... Or Maby Not. (Will): I think he can talk. (Trialphos): “It’s” not supposed to (Entity): Yes, I am, Just i have never spoken to people, and had them live. (Will): Yay! we’re the first. (Entity): No you’re not, The entity emits a blast destroying the play Field, and fires temporal beams at Trialphos and Will, and Will absorbs them all. (Will): Yeah I did that, Will runs at the entity, with fists flying. Will starts trying to absorb the entity. (Trialphos): WILL NO! YOU DON’T WANNA BECOME LIKE EON DO YOU!?!?! Will stops absorbing the entity. (Will): How to we trap him then? (Trialphos): We have to lure him back to the mechanism that eon opened. (Will): OK! The Mechanism Appears and traps the entity. (Entity): NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Mechanism Closes. (Will, turning back to human): Well that was easy, (Trialphos): that was, how did you-? (Will): Time, remember? Wait where is everyone? Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Ryan and Taylor walk up. (Trialphos): uh, there (Will): where? Will See’s Taylor. (Will): Taylor!!!!! Will Runs to Taylor (Trialphos): Well, I’m gonna leave, and anyone who doesn’t wanna see this can come with me, Trialphos, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ryan walk away. (Will): Well thank you guys! so anyway. Will and Taylor Finally Kiss. (Kevin): Well Finally, you know Ben bet $10 you would never get to that. (Ben): No Kevin, that was you. (Will): wait I thought you guys left, (Kevin): Nah We just hid. (Will): Trialphos, does this mean we’re cool? (Trialphos): I guess so. (Will): Well, My megamatrix is now defunct. (Gwen): You gonna cut it off? (Will): Nah, It’s a souvenir. Will hugs Taylor and they all walk away. (Will): Pizza? I’m Buying. (Everyone): Sure. THE END OF WILL 10 :’( Charachters Heros *Will *Trialphos Villians *Eon *Suprise Villian *Albedo *The Negative Clones Category:Episodes Category:Will 10 Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales